Shozo Asayoru
|birth date= dangan.tistory.com: Shozo Asayoru Profile (Korean) |height= * 175 cm * 172 cmShozo is one of characters whose height, weight, and/or chest sizes are changed in the final version of the game. This is shown in his report card profile. |weight=63 kg |bust= * 82 cm * 80 cm |blood type=B |status=Alive |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= |family= |creator=Team MonoLab (팀 모노라보) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Blowback}} '''Shozo Asayoru' (아사요루 쇼조 Asayoru Syozo) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Blowback created by Team MonoLab. He is known as the Super High School Level Cubing (초고교급 큐빙 Cho go gyo geup kyubing). Gallery :For more images of Shozo, see Danganronpa Blowback/Image Gallery and Shozo Asayoru/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Shozo is a teenager with grey hair and lavender eyes. His hair is shown to be grown out and unkempt. He usually wears a dark purple jacket, two hot pink stripes around the collar, with a white shirt with a cube design underneath this. Shozo also can be seen wearing a pair of light black jeans, and a pair of white trainers. He wears a pair of black rimmed glasses, a blue white and red circular pin, and additionally wears an unknown item strapped to his left leg. Name Etymology Shozo's given name uses the kanji 尚 (shō) meaning "in addition" or "greater (than)", and 三 (zō) meaning "three", while his last name Asayoru means "day and night". Personality History Shozo was one of the fifteen students that introduced themselves to Kazuki Watanabe. He introduced himself as the ‘Super High School Cubing’, and would wait around the area as Kazuki introduced himself to everyone else. An anonymous announcement would soon play, telling everyone to head to the Gym, which everyone would listen to. As they arrived, Monokuma would suddenly appear, and announce the beginning of the Killing School Life. After this announcement, Shozo would lock himself away from the others in his room. After the first class trial, a map would be found which would reveal new locations around the school, most notable being a swimming pool. Through the next few days, the other participants would plan to participate in multiple different sports (swimming and jogging being notable). A spinner would be used to decide who everyone would be partnered with, Shozo being partnered with a panicked Akeru Yozora. Due to Shozo’s lack of willingness to participate, they would come in last place. Shozo was the first person to discover Mikihiko’s murder, but decided to ‘make it more interesting’ rather than calling the other participants over. He would wait around the restaurant until midnight struck, which was when he’d steal the black coins the other participants had been collecting. After doing so he would hide the coins in one of Akeru’s socks left in the washing machine. The next morning he would go back to the restaurant to see the others, until the body discovery announcement played. When it did he would retrieve the coins he had stolen, and put them into Kana’s locker. Youtube: Danganronpa Blowback Climax 2 Sub Esp/Eng Talent & Abilities Cubing References Navigation Category:Alive Category:Male